Because of safety and environmental protection, artificial electronic candles are widely used to replace traditional candles in many occasions. However, in order to make the flame of the artificial electronic candles more realistic, people use various disturbance mechanisms to make the flame piece swing to achieve the candlelight flickering effect of a real candle. A Chinese utility model with publication number of CN 203980132U discloses an artificial electronic candle which includes a housing, a flame piece disposed in an opening on top of the housing through a transverse supporting rod, a light-emitting element disposed on one side of the opening, and a disturbance apparatus disposed in the housing. The flame piece is intersected and connected to the supporting rod through a vertical swinging rod. Part of an upper part of the swinging rod extends into a lower part of the flame piece. Parts of an upper part and a lower part of the flame piece are located above the opening. The direction of light projection of the light-emitting element intersects the surface of the flame piece. In this technical solution, two electromagnetic coils are randomly energized alternately to form random swinging forces on the swinging rod, thereby realizing random swing of the flame piece. Although the technical solution realizes flicker of the flame piece through a repulsive force between the electromagnetic coils and a magnet on the swinging rod, because the repulsive forces generated by energizing and deenergizing the electromagnetic coils lack of buffer performance, the flicker of the flame piece seems stiff and unnatural and a simulation effect is poor, thereby influencing use experience of a user. Moreover, in the technical solution, the electromagnetic coils need a circuit board to generate a varying and continuous control current, and thus need complicated control programs and need to consume more power.